The subject invention relates to a bearing assembly having at least a section of which one side is exposed to a first condition and the other side to a second condition. Such bearing assemblies are Generally known in the art and e.g. used below water level. E.g. such bearing assemblies are used in vessel turret structures, wherein the vessel is provided with an internal shaft extending from the deck of the vessel to the bottom of the hull for receiving a turret structure. To obtain optimum journaling of the turret relative to the vessel, the bearings are positioned as far away from each other as possible. This means that one bearing is provided near the deck of the vessel whilst the other bearing is provided near the bottom of the hull of the vessel. Whilst the upper bearing functions under relatively favourable conditions the lower bearing is exposed to the influence of (salt) water. This means that it is subjected to considerable wear and tear. To this end it is proposed to use a bearing pad which can be adjusted afterwards to take up any wear. However, if the bearing pad is used it has to be replaced. The bearing pad is adjusted from the wall of the shaft of the vessel and to replace the bearing pad, it is necessary to remove it to the internals of the vessel. This means that an open communication is realized between the surrounding water and the internals of the vessel. Except from safety point of view it will be clear that it is quite inconvenient to replace such a bearing because this has to be done in a submerged condition and divers are necessary to replace the bearing pad inside the hull of the vessel.
The invention aims to obviate these drawbacks and to provide a bearing assembly of which at least one part can be removed without taking any further special precautions or complicated steps.